The Rare Day at Father's
by WriterGirl01
Summary: See inside...


The Rare Day at Father's

By: WriterGirl01

**This short story came to me when I was looking up info on the homunculus Pride. "**_**It appears he visits the Homunculi lair very rarely since the second Greed comments seeing two rare things happening in one day: Pride coming to visit and Father sleeping." Pride, Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki. **_**I started to think what will happen if that really did happen and Greed was there to see it. A/N**

Greed had no idea why he was listening to the damn Prince. He was starting to think that Ling was trying to get him to patch things up with his father. No matter how many times he told him to shut the hell up; Ling never took the hint.

_"You know Greed you should tell your father how you feel. Come on it won't kill you just to go visit him for a while. Maybe you can also patch some of the issues that you have with your father." _Ling said.

"Damn this is a annoying to do! Why I am I even going? Nothing is going to change between me and the old man. I won't be his mindless puppet like my brothers. I have to much greed to do that." Greed said walking into the dark tunnel to where his father was living. He had hope that no one was there to see him. His siblings still were a little sore for him leaving yet again after being reborn. But come on what did they expect him to do? Be a loyal faithful son like, Pride and do everything daddy told him to do? Not a chance in hell!

As he walked in the lair he saw his brother Envy the Jealous who was sitting around looking bored as hell. Envy saw his older brother having just come in. "What the hell do you want Greed? Come to ask Father to forgive you for being a traitor have you." Envy said giving him a disgusted look. Greed just wanted to punch Envy in the face. He really didn't need to hear this right now. All he wanted to do was talk to the old man and get the hell out of here.

"Nice to see you to Envy. Man when are you going to change your clothes? You look like a freak." Greed said laughing at Envy's face.

Greed was looking around for their father but could not find him.

"Where is the old man anyway? I need to talk to him about something." Greed said looking at Envy. Envy looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Well if you must know father is sleeping. If you came by an hour ago you could have talked to him." Envy said putting his right arm up and stretching it over his head.

Greed almost gasped in shock. He could not believe what Envy just said. Father sleeping was a rare event. The old man never slept. He knew that his brother was pulling his leg.

"Come Envy stop pulling my leg and tell me were the old man is." Greed said.

Envy got up and went right up to Greed's face. "I told you that he is sleeping. And I am not stupid enough to go wake him up for you Greed. If you are stupid enough to do that then by all means go right ahead." Envy said pointing at a room that was across from them. Greed was about to walk to where the old man was, but a voice stopped him.

_**"You must be really stupid Greed the Avaricious to go wake up our beloved father."**_The voice of Pride said to Greed.

Greed went pale as soon as he heard the voice. His eldest brother Pride the Arrogant was here. This also was a rare event. Pride never and I mean never visited the lair unless their father called for him. He turned around to see the face of Selim Bradley looking at him with an unreadable face. "Hey bro. Long time no see. Wait a minute little kids like you need to be in school. I wonder what Wrath would say." Greed said laughing getting a dirty look from his brother.

_**"I don't need school Greed. And I am not afraid of Wrath. He should be afraid of me. I am the strongest and the oldest Homunculi here. I know more then you do. I got bored with the humans there. I just wanted to visit Father. That is all, but since he is sleeping I will come another time."**_He said walking away from Greed. He was about to leave when the phone rang.

Envy went to pick it up. "Hello. Oh hi Wrath what is up? Yeah Pride is here why? Oh! Oh! Ha! Yeah I will hand him the phone hold on! Oh man Pride you are in for it." Envy said laughing at him.

Pride went up to Envy and took the phone from him. He was trying not to shake in front of his younger brothers, but Wrath did scare him when he did something that could ruin their plans he took a deep breath and put the phone to his left ear. _**"Hello. Well if I am here at the lair then I did leave school. It was a stupid question that you asked me, Wrath. By leaving school to visit father? I think not. That is my nature, I am Pride. Well she is not a smart human. She WHAT?! Mother is crying for me. I just wanted to visit father! No that's ok Wrath! I will go home on my own. But Wrath. This sucks! Try old man I can take you!" **_Pride said hanging up the phone on Wrath. He was in for it now. He had just hanged on Wrath and his mother was crying for him. This was not going to be a good day for him.

"Well looks like you are in for it Pride." Greed said laughing at him. Pride gave him a glare and looked at Envy who had a smile on his face.

_**"Shut up both of you!" **_Pride said. Greed and Envy saw the color drained out of Pride's face. They turned to see Wrath with a smile on his face.

"Well Pride lets take you up on that little offer that you can take me at home. We don't want to wake up father now do we." Wrath said going up to Pride taking a hold of his left arm. "Oh and change back into Selim if I were you. Your mother is at the office waiting for you. She has a punishment all set for you that I know that you will hate so much. You are going to have a guest for the whole month of June." Wrath said looking at Pride with an evil smirk.

"_**No! Anything but her! Please don't do this to me Wrath! Don't you dare leave me with Elizabeth. She will destroy me and father will be upset with you!" **_Pride said trying anything he could to get Wrath to change his mind. Pride started trying to use his shadows to get out of Wrath's grasp. But Wrath took hold of him and put him over his shoulder. Pride began kicking and hitting Wrath telling him to let him go but his plea fell on death's ears. Wrath turned around and looked at Greed and Envy.

"Oh Envy and Greed it is nice to see you. Tell father if you are still here when he wakes up that me and Pride say hi." Wrath said. And with that they disappeared into the dark tunnel.

Greed just looked the door way that Wrath and Pride just left and shook his head and began to walk out. "Oh well I better be going. See yea around freak oh and tell dad that I said hi." Greed said looking at Envy who wanted to kill him for calling him a freak.

As he got out of the tunnel and onto the street he saw Wrath with a women who was hugging a boy with tears falling down her face. As he got closer he could hear what they were saying. "Oh! Selim you cannot leave school without an adult you know. What would have happened if bad person took you away from us? I would be destroyed losing my pride and joy. I love you too much for that to happen." Mrs. Bradley said giving him kisses all over his face.

Greed was trying so hard not to laugh. To see his eldest brother, Pride being embarrassed by this act of love from his "mother" was great. This was a great day. Even if he didn't get to talk to the old man, just seeing the look on his brother's face was enough for him. He was not going to let Pride forget this day.


End file.
